A number of conventional digital electronic timepieces have a present clock timing function, and additional functions such as an alarm, stop watch and timer functions. Each of these additional functions independently has a time processing circuit. Since the increase of the additional functions requires the number of time processing circuits specific for their functions to be increased, the circuit configuration becomes complicated and accordingly expensive.